


Kisses in the Dark

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for knight_tracer for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology who is great and wonderful beyond measure.</p></blockquote>





	Kisses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



“Hey babe,” Erica said. 

Easing into the room, she mentally cursed at herself for being so late. The full moon already high in the sky when she finally got off shift at the hospital. She remembered how tight her skin would feel at this hour before becoming an alpha. The way that her senses wanted to take everything in all at once. How out of control she felt. 

Erica failed at being a girlfriend and alpha for leaving Allison to deal with her third moon on her own even if she hadn’t foreseen being shorthanded at work. Allison, who’d wedged herself into the darkest corner of the room between the bed and the wall. Fists clenched tight and panting tucked away from the moonlight.

“Erica,” Ally said, almost more of a hiss forced out around fangs. 

“I’m going to sit beside you,” Erica said, broadcasting every move while slowly stepping toward their bed. “Okay?”

Allison nodded.

Sliding down next to her, Erica sat close enough that their hips touched.

“This okay? You don’t feel trapped?” she asked and Allison shook her head.

“Feels safer this way,” Allison said, leaning against Erica. She draped her arm over Allison’s shoulder and pulled her in close, nuzzling at her cheek. Allison’s face smooth out and her fangs receded with a sigh.

“You’re doing so great,” Erica murmured, kissing her cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

“What for? I’m hopeless and hiding from moon beams.” Allison scoffed. “I’m a mess.”

“You are anything but a mess, sweetheart,” Erica said, kissing Ally’s cheek again. “This has been the only time I’ve seen you out of control in a month and it’s the full moon. You get a pass.”

“Yeah?” Allison asked. Her eyes were hopeful, posture more relaxed.

“Yeah.” Erica smiled, giving her shoulders a squeeze. “You’re pretty awesome and I love you.”

Allison’s smiled, bright and warm, then leaned in for a quick kiss. “I love you too.”

“Of course you do.” Erica beamed. “Now, can we take advantage of the bed and cuddle properly or do you need to keep feeling safe here?”

“Cuddling would be great,” Allison agreed.

“I’ll even make you pancakes in the morning.”

“You spoil me.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Erica promised. After all, that was how she ended up an alpha in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for knight_tracer for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology who is great and wonderful beyond measure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Kisses in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042109) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
